Father Christmas
by Boque
Summary: PG-13 to R. Ginny decides to creep downstairs on Christmas Eve, hoping to run into Santa Clause. Who she finds is pretty unexpected. A Malfoy!
1. Santa is a Malfoy

"**Father Christmas**"

**By**: Syden  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Blaise, and Ron/OC  
**Summary**: Ginny decides to creep downstairs on Christmas Eve, hoping to run into Santa Clause. Who she finds is pretty unexpected. A Malfoy?!  
**Author's Note**: A short fluffy fic with tons of cuteness .. Lol .. Enjoy!

* * *

"Twas The Night Before Christmas"

Ginevra Molly Weasely rolled around on her bed, clad in only her white silken night dress. She was rather bored of waiting to open her presents. Hermione informed her that morning would soon come and all gifts would be unwrapped; Ginny whined helplessly. She knew not of the presents she had gotten from anyone and knew nothing of who actually got her any offerings.

She groaned loudly and looked over at Hermione's sleeping figure, her chest rising and falling. Ginny snorted. She always slept at eight every night before Christmas, she says it's a muggle tradition. Ginny thought it was quite crazy. Looking at the clock, she groaned even louder. It was only twelve midnight, the same time that Kris Kringle would be upon their house to bestow them with his usual family presents. Molly and Arthur, Ginny's parents, set wards around the tree, not wanting anyone to open them at all. Ginny hated that. It's like they couldn't trust her with the gifts, which they shouldn't.

Finally deciding to get up and go downstairs for something, anything, she propped herself up. She stretched lazily and yawned. Gathering up her blankets, she covered herself, shivering from the cold. Even though it was warm in her house, she still felt a little chilly.

She opened the door to her bedroom and quietly closed it shut not wanting to wake up anyone who was slumbering peacefully. She glided down the steps soundlessly, her little feet being a big advantage to this little midnight charade.

Smiling happily, she sauntered her way over to the kitchen. Almost reaching it, she heard a noise. A creak .. And then a drop of an item. Her body froze. Were her parents awake? What if they would find her down here? She would surely not get any type of gifts in the morning. She let out a small, but big enough breath, her body stiffening by the minute. She didn't want to get caught by her mother. Molly always had a way with punishing her children. Just last Christmas, she scolded Fred by giving him three pounds of what muggles call coal. Hermione helped her in picking out the penalty. Ginny _almost _laughed at the thought.

She bit her lip and turned around slowly, a new plan forming in her mind. She would simply meet Santa Clause. He'd let her open a gift or two. Of course, everyone knew of him and his one night of going around the world and giving gifts. Only older muggles thought he was fake. Witches and wizards, however, knew better. He was reasonably the real man, his sleigh magicked and his reindeer charmed. He, himself, was a proven wizard, with much more power than everyone can imagine. His heart was pure and his soul was made of hard rock gold. He knew of every desire and want that everyone would ever wish for.

Ginny has never met the man, but came close once. She was nine and she wanted some hot chocolate. She crept to the living room and in a flash, she caught red, black and silver. The moonlight shone brightly over their fireplace, Ginny very confused. She was still a young girl and she knew Santa had white hair, but silver? She didn't make anything of it though.

No one has seen or known who Santa Clause was. He was always very sneaky and cunning when it came to his identity. His home, up in the North Pole, was confiscated, when the wizards found out where it was directly. No such man was found there. Apparently, he lived in a whole different home, somewhere big, so he can store all his things. It was said that a house elf and a young boy would accompany him on some of his trips each year. It was also said that Santa was immortal, but it was proven he was not. He simply passed on the Christmas gift to his oldest son, or if he didn't have any children, he would find a boy, purest of heart to magical ability to.

Ginny was now fully turned around, her blankets cascading down her body. She swallowed and moved closer, the tree now in sight. She mentally cursed the wall that was blocking her view of the jolly man. Meandering nearer, she could now see his arm, piling presents right next to her tree. Somehow, he took the wards off, which was no surprise. He did have more magic than the average wizard.

She took a deep breath and took one more huge step, the wall now next to her and the man in complete sight. Ginny's eyes bugged out. A small house elf, clad in an elf suit, was holding a rather large bag, filled with red colored gifts. Next to him, stood a slim, yet muscular figure, his long _silver _hair falling over his red ensemble. No hat was sitting on his head and no belly was popping out from his stomach. Ginny's throat went dry.

She watched as the house elf looked at her, fear in his eyes. He called out to his master, causing this Santa Clause to look at her. His body stopped.

Ginny said the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Lu .. Lu .. Lucius Malfoy!?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: So .. what did you think? .. i wanted to write a little x-mas story .. in light of the holidays .. sorry bout my other stories .. my internet broke and now i'm living off my friends' computers .. well .. review .. and i hope you guys enjoyed !! )

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


	2. Kidnapped & Dreams

**Chapter Two** - Kidnapped And Dreams

Ginny stared at him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as saucers. "You can't be him!" she exclaimed. "You're evil!"

He didn't move nor flinch at the sound of her loud voice. His face was impassive, yet a tint of surprise was etched under his eyes. He stopped placing the gifts underneath the tree, his hand frozen in its spot. His house elf was quivering beside him, his lower lip trembling. "Mmm .. Master," he squeaked. "Shall I perform the charm?"

Ginny stepped back and shook her head. "What charm? I swear .. If you're here to anything bad .." she threatened.

Lucius Malfoy whipped out his wand in the blink of an eye and muttered a spell.

Ginny's eyes closed simultaneously, her mouth now closed. She was afraid of being hit with an Unforgivable. When she felt nothing happened to her, she fluttered her eyes open. She stared at him confusedly. He merely smirked at her. Opening her mouth to ask a question, she gasped. _My voice! _She mouthed. _Give it back! Take this spell off me!_

"She knows our secret, dear Dobby," Lucius said amusedly. "Shall we take her back and teach her a thing or two about revealing secrets that should not be revealed?"

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Yes, master. Let us teach her a lesson," he said grinning a very sly grin.

Ginny made a move to run up the stairs, but as soon as she reached the bottom step, her arms smacked to her sides, her legs snapped together and her body fell to the door. She closed her eyes and mouthed the word, _Shit!_

* * *

Hermione yawned lazily and sat up on her bed. Looking at the clock, she scowled. It was only twelve-fifteen in the morning and she was still awake. "Bullocks …" she said angrily. Rubbing her temples and closing her eyes, she heard a loud thump. A smile fitted her lips. 

Santa was here.

She quickly hopped of the bed and slithered out the door, her nightgown flowing behind her. Reaching the top of the stairs, her eyes sparkled with childhood fantasies. She's wanted to meet Santa for as long as she can remember. She simply loved the thought of him being real and living. Looking down the steps, her smile faded. Ginny was lying on the floor, her arms stiff and her legs frozen in place. Hermione's heart raced as she watched a dark red figure glide his way over to her. He had his wand raised, his low voice mumbling a spell. Ginny's body was then lifted off the ground and moved into the living, where she was out of sight.

Hermione's breath quickened. "Oh my God …" she said fearfully. "Oh my God …" She silently scurried down the stairs, now watching the Santa Clause squeezing himself, Ginny and a small creature into the entrance of the fireplace. Hermione had to think quick. She grabbed the nearest blanket and draped it over herself. She saw the Saint Nick grab a fistful of floo powder. _So … he floos … _She thought. She noticed his mouth moving to the little creature. _They're under some sort of silencing spell .._

Squinting her eyes, she read his lips as he threw the powder down. Her heart stopped. They disappeared in a gulf of green smoke. "M .. M .. Malfoy Manor?" she asked herself.

* * *

Ronald rolled over in his sleep, yet again dreaming of a mysterious girl. She had long flowing silvery hair; her eyes were a matching gray. She would run around mindlessly, echoing for him to catch her. She always wore red and green, very festive colors. Her lips were beautifully heart shaped and her nose was perfectly pointed. She would murmur his name over and over, until he would ask her what hers what. 

"Tell me your name …" Ron mumbled in his slumber. The girl giggled gaily and ran around a palm tree, hiding behind it. He would try and catch her, but every time he came close, she would disappear. "Please … tell me your name!"

She stood still and looked him in the eye, her lips forming into a smile. "I'll always be in your dreams, Ron," she whispered. "I'm a dream lover .."

He stared at her intently, entranced by her eyes and voice.

"We will be together for eternity. We will be the new season of winter. We will reign over the deserted town once he dies. We will make others happy. We will prevail," she said, as if reciting a prophecy.

"Your name …" begged Ron.

She smiled. "Auriella."

Ron's heart skipped a beat. "Will you dance with me, Auriella."

"I cannot Ron, for you have to awaken," she responded sadly.

"No … please …"

She lifted her hand and waved goodbye. "Awaken."

Ron awoke in a second, his face sweaty and his breath hastening. He groaned in frustration. "No … no … Damn it! I almost _had _her!"

Looking over at Harry, Ron shook his head. The poor boy was sound asleep, oblivious to Ron's heartbreaking dilemma. He scampered off the bed, in serious need of water and a gingerbread cookie. He's been dreaming of this girl for weeks now. He can never get her out of his head. She was always there, smiling at him with that beautiful smile. He could always hear her voice wherever he went. No matter how hard he tried, Ron would always infatuate over Auriella. She was just the one he wanted and just the one he knew he needed.

Tentatively walking down the steps, he hoped not to wake any of his family members, including little Ginny. After thinking of his sister, he decided to check up on her, just because he was an overprotective brother. Peeking in through her open door, his brows furrowed as he saw two beds empty. Being as cautious as he was, he scanned the room and still found now sign of them. Closing the door and running the steps, he found Hermione staring at the fireplace, her mouth wide open. Ron chuckled, causing her to turn around and gasp. "Herms … you're not going to see Santa like that … you're practically just standing there … Hide at least …"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He … he took her … to … Malfoy Manor …" she said lamely, her voice breaking.

Ron's expression became serious. He walked over to Hermione and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Herms … what are you talking about?"

"He … a man … charmed Ginny … he … he took her! He's got her, Ron! We … we have to save her!" she exclaimed, jerking from his grasp and heading for the fireplace. "They flooed, Ronald! This man … he flooed Ginny to Malfoy Manor! I … we have to save her!"

Ronald looked at Hermione skeptically. "Are you sure you're not dream walking, Mione?" he asked slowly. "You quite alright there?"

Hermione growled. "Listen to me, Ronald!" she snapped.

Ron shushed her. "Mione … people are sleeping … sshh!"

Hermione lowered her voice, "Listen … we have to save Ginny … we _have _to … we _need _to floo to Malfoy Manor."

Ron shook his head. "Mione … you are talking nonsense," he said softly.

Hermione slapped him across the face and sneered, "Get your bloody arse to the fireplace right now! I swear to Merlin, Ron. I am going to get Ginny and I don't bloody well care if you don't come!" She stalked her way to the floo pot, grasped a chunk of the powder, and situated herself inside the fireplace.

Ron stood there, mouth open, his heart racing. "What the …?"

Before he could say anything else, the words, "Malfoy Manor!" rang throughout their living room. _Hermione went_, he thought. _She … she actually went_!

Pushing his hair back, he jogged to the floo pot, fisted the same amount of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, yelling, in a low voice, "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Ginny let her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. She was frozen on what felt like a couch or a bed, her arms still bound and her legs still stiff. Her face was etched in fear and her lungs felt as if they were about to collapse. She didn't want to see what would happen; she didn't want to see horny death eaters surrounding her. So many morbid thoughts ran through her head, her sobs choking on one another. She remembered they way her would smile gaily at her on Christmas morning, or the way Charlie would surprise her from behind near the tree. Bill would usually whip his ponytail in her face, chuckling at her outraged expression. Percy normally read to her about new muggle animals he found out about. Fred and George would teach her a few tricks, tell her a few jokes and make her laugh like a maniac. Her father would sing duets with her by the piano that Hermione had given them last Christmas. But, Ron, Ron was the one who really made Ginny happy. He would reminisce about their childhood and how they were simply inseparable. He would tell her of tales when she was still a baby and he was one years old. It was amazing how he could remember. Ron may have seemed like the overprotective and temperamental type on the outside, but he was courageous, daring and loving in the inside. His care made you love him and his love … well … it made you want to keep loving him. 

A new batch of tears streaked the red head's face at the memory of her family. What would they do? Would they miss her? Would they look for her? She was so afraid for her mother, who cooed over her constantly. She _was_, after all, the youngest female Weasely. Shaking violently she hung her head down in shame, regretting ever stepping foot in the living room at that time. How could Lucius Malfoy be Santa Clause? How could he get passed the Christmas outside wards her parents had set up? How could he get passed the tree wards? Santa was supposed to be a round man, with rosy cheeks and a nose always red. His long white beard would flood down into his chubby chest, where the black buttons of his suit would be. He was meant to have pudgy sausage-like fingers, that jiggled merrily when he laughed. His belly would pop out when he walked, talked and smiled. He was supposed to be the happiest man alive. How on earth did Lucius Malfoy fit into that criteria?

Licking her lips, she heard a door open and close quickly. A stream of light was now seen through her eyelids, which were covering her eyesight. She didn't want to see the pains he would have to suffer. She didn't want to know who would rape her tonight.

Instead of hearing a cruel and unruly voice, she heard a soft, yet smooth one.

"Funny seeing you here, Weasley."

Ginny fluttered her eyes open and looked into the silver orbs, of none other than Santa's son himself.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: .. here is the awaiting chapter two .. not much in here .. but my explanations are pretty thorough .. i doubled checked continuously .. :) .. well .. i hope you enjoy

Next Chapter:

- Hermione and Ron find themselves in a whole other section of Malfoy Manor  
- Narcissa and Ginny bake cookies  
- Auriella is introduced.

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


	3. Toy Factory, Snogging & Auriella

**Chapter 3** - Toy Factory, Snogging & Auriella

Ron landed on the floor, his face rather smoky and his lungs collapsing. He smelt of smoke combined with body odor. It smelled absolutely horrible. He shot his eyes open and found a very disoriented looking Hermione, her hands on her hips. "I thought you weren't coming," she said sternly.

Ron shook his head violently, hoping to get his hair out of his face. "Bloody hell, Mione. What are we doing here?! We are in Malfoy Manor!" he growled, getting up and patting his buttocks.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He nodded.

She looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Does this look like Malfoy Manor to you?" she asked curiously, moving aside and revealing a large factory room.

Ron's eyes widened as he stared. Elves, house elves, were lined up beside what looked like a moving floor. Toys of all kind were moving along it, the elves painting a few things here and there. A large balloon was floating up top all these things, splits of lipstick, girl necessities and hair items falling from it and into a big basket, labeled, "Young Female Adults." The house elves have not noticed them there, for they were hidden in a translucent type bubble, a purple sheen engulfing it. Ronald swallowed and looked at Hermione for an answer. "What the … what is this …?"

Hermione inhaled. "I told you already, Ronald. Someone took Ginny … He brought her here and I think I've got an explanation to who and why …"

Ron grew impatient. This was his baby sister she was talking about and yet she was pausing to take a breath! How dare she?! "Well .. On with it!"

"Malfoy … meaning Malfoy Sr. was the one who took Ginny," she said softly.

Ron clenched his fists. "That bastard … I'm going to bloody kill him!" he threatened.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Ronald … let me finish!"

"Fine."

Hermione sighed. "I'm only going to say this once," she warned. "Lucius Malfoy is Santa Clause …" she finished lamely.

Ron stared at her, and after only a few seconds, began laughing manically. He held his stomach with his right hand and doubled over, his mouth emitting the most cynical sound that Hermione has ever heard. "Funny .." she heard him whimper through his laughs.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you accusing me of lying, _Weasley_?" she asked harshly, using his surname as effect.

Ron's laughed died down as he gazed at her. "No … it's just … come on, Mione. It's Lucius Malfoy we're talking about here! Mr. I'm-such-a-great-Death-Eater-with-shiny-blonde-hair-that-never-moves-in-the-wind!"

Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "Damn you, Ron!" she cursed. "Malfoy is bloody Santa!"

"Yeah … right … just scramble up that _Santa _word and you'll get _Satan_. No wonder it's too hot in here," he retorted, loosening the collar of his shirt.

Hermione growled. "I _hate _you!" she spat.

Ron shrugged. "Hey … you love me … you hate me … what are you going to do?"

Hermione's temper flared. "Ginny's been kidnapped, you dolt! Pay attention! Jesus Bloody Christ, I thought you'd know what to do! I thought you would care enough about your sister to believe me! Apparently not! She's under the hands of a supposed Death Eater and we're just sitting here as if she isn't! She could be tortured right now! Use your head, Ronald!" she screeched.

Ron gulped and looked around. "You just yelled very loudly … but yet … the house elves aren't looking … why not?"

"Are you not listening to me?!" she screeched.

Ron jerked back in fear. "I was just asking a question," he said innocently.

"They can't here us! There is some sort of spell around here! Happy now?!" she shrieked furiously. "Get your bloody arse over here so we can find your bloody sister!"

Ron has never heard Hermione curse so much, so in order to stay alive and breathing, he walked over to her sullenly and waited her directions.

"We are in some sort of extra home or room or something … so we need … we need to get out of this bloody bubble … then … I was hoping we would just find the dungeons … or …" Hermione swallowed. "Someone's bedroom."

Ron's eyes grew cold. "If he's Santa … then he wouldn't dare touch Ginny … plus … isn't he happily married to his wife? That's what Harry and I heard from the Daily Prophet … seems that Lucius Malfoy saved her from some sort of unforgivable …"

Hermione fidgeted, not really knowing what to think anymore. She didn't mean _Lucius _Malfoy, she meant his muggle-hating son, _Draco_. "We'll just have to see …" She grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out through a tunnel. "Come on now."

Ron stood close, whimpering. "I'm scared."

Hermione rolled her eyes, turned around, and smacked him on the side of his head. "Stop being stupid, Ronald," she said sternly. "This is Santa we're dealing with … even if it is Lucius Malfoy …"

* * *

Ginny stared expressionlessly at Draco, her heart stopping as she looked at him. He was only dressed in a small white towel, wrapped loosely around his waist. His hair was wet and messy, much like Harry's, except blonde. His toned chest and stomach were glistening under the dim light, water trickling down to his belly button. Ginny couldn't help but gulp. 

"So … you're the little girl who happened to come upon my father during his rounds …" he said amusedly. "Amazing how older wizards couldn't even find out who he was … and here you are … knowing his identity …"

Ginny watched silently as he strode over to a dresser, pulled out a drawer and grasped hold on dark green boxers. She looked away. _This must be his room_, she thought.

"If I take those charms off you … do you promise to keep quiet and not run away?" he asked silkily.

Ginny looked at him and nodded hastily. Her body was aching from the position she was in at the moment. She didn't know how long she's been there, but it's been quite a while.

He smirked knowingly and mumbled a spell under his breath. He had no wand in his hand, just his boxers.

Ginny felt her body go limp as she sighed and sprawled herself onto the couch. "How did you do that?" she inquired, now looking at him from her sleeping pose.

"It's been a trait in the family for as long as I remember," he said shortly.

Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest. "Can I go home?" she whispered.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Well, no."

"Why not?"

"You know our secret … and for that … you'll pay …"

"But … no!"

Draco chuckled. "Great come back, Weasley."

Ginny looked down and began sobbing. "Oh, Merlin …" she whispered. "I'm going to die!"

Draco snorted. "You're not getting away that easily," he replied.

Ginny stared at him, tears brimming her eyes. "What?" she asked perplexed.

Draco walked over to her, still only his white towel. He threw his boxers to the empty space next to her. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face. "You know what, Weasley?" he breathed.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "What?" she asked croakily.

He licked her top lip and trailed a line of saliva to her ear. "You're beautiful when your confused," he said huskily.

Ginny's breathing quickened. His hand drifted to her legs, pushing them apart slowly. "You know what else, Weasley?" he asked deeply.

Ginny laid her head back and let him spread her legs open. She knew he was just trying to get to her, but boy did she want him to. His skin felt perfectly great on hers, especially when he let it linger there for a while.

Ginny watched as he slid off her pajama pants slowly, licking his lips while he stared at her. She bucked her hips and let him take them completely off. She didn't want to go back, neither did she want him to stop. He threw the pair of pants across the room and grinned. He let his index finger glide up from her ankle to her calve, to her knee, then to her mid-thigh. Before he could go any further, a loud knock boomed throughout the room.

Ginny jumped surprisingly, toppling over Draco. They both fell to the ground, Ginny straddling his lap and Draco holding on to her hips. He looked up and smiled. "Do you want me _that _bad, Weasley?" he asked cockily.

Ginny scowled. "Get the bloody door!"

He hooked his fingers onto the hem of her knickers and tugged them toward him, causing her face to fall forward. His lips were now centimeters from hers. "If you get off me I will," he said in a quiet voice.

Ginny gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to say something, but Draco's lips already crashed atop hers, bruising them slightly. He groaned loudly and pulled her closer, his towel now loosening off his body.

Ginny gasped as she felt a poking stick, picking at her lower stomach. His hand found its way inside her knickers, just above her womanhood.

Getting ready to attack her personal space with his finger, the door busted open, revealing a very red Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny pulled away hastily, her lips swollen and her shirt folded over in half, so now her bellybutton was showing. She didn't what the hell she was doing with Draco, but she really enjoyed it.

Draco, who looked no better, gracefully tied his towel back into place and stood up. He grinned at his father. "Hello, father. Back so soon?" he asked.

Lucius growled. "Draco! I was out for only thirty minutes and already you're snogging our guest?! What is wrong with you!?"

Ginny stood up quickly, red as a tomato, mainly because she was only in her knickers. She couldn't believe that he just called her a guest. A _Weasley _guest at the _Malfoy _house? Highly impossible, but possible nonetheless.

Draco shrugged. "Couldn't help myself," was his only reply.

Lucius looked livid. "How dare you?! I know of your feelings for her, but must you shag her right when she gets here?! Are you that thick?! Merlin, Draco, I thought I raised your right! You're mother and I have never done anything so stupid before!" he snapped.

Draco looked at his father, appalled. "You know of my feelings?" he asked. "You … you read my bloody mind?!" he asked angrily.

Ginny quietly sat on the couch, listening intently on the conversation. When can Lucius Malfoy read minds? Was it one of his powers?

Lucius snapped his fingers. "Lathy!" he yelled.

A small house elf appeared, wearing yet another elf suit. "Please get a few house robes for Miss Weasley. I also want dinner for two up here. Thank you."

Lathy nodded and disappeared.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up, biting her lip. "Yes …?"

"You will have dinner with my son and after you and I will discuss a few matters." he asked in a strict tone. "If he tries anything, you holler for Lathy … and when I say anything … I mean anything …" He shot a harsh look at his son. "I will not have any acts done in my house. Understood?"

Ginny nodded numbly.

Lucius turned to Draco. "I suggest you first tell the girl of how you feel, before actually attacking her. She is quite open _minded_."

Ginny's eyes bugged out. _He's reading my mind_?!

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I am," he replied.

Draco glared at his father. "I don't know why they made you Saint Nick," he stated.

Lucius turned around and walked out the door. Before closing it fully, he said loudly, "You'll be next, my son."

The door now slamming shut, Ginny let out a huge breath and curled up into the sofa. Her red hair was wildly plastered around her face and neck, making her look like a fairy.

Draco looked at her. "You don't mind if I change right here, do you?" he asked arrogantly.

Ginny shook her head, but didn't look at him.

She felt her head being tilted by his hand. _Wow, how did he get here so fast_? He brushed his lips against hers. "It's pretty obvious I have feelings for you …"

Ginny nodded.

He sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. He cupped her bottom and pulled her closer to him. "Aren't you going to change?" asked Ginny curiously.

He let her lean her head on his bare chest. "No … I actually kind of like it right here," he answered softly.

Ginny nuzzled her face in Draco's neck. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

He held her tighter. "Do you not want me to?"

She kissed just behind his ear. "I do." She didn't know why all of a sudden she was feeling for Draco, but she can't help herself. Maybe it was because he wasn't cold, icy, or horrible to her for a few minutes. Maybe it was because kindness _did _run in his family, but he was just hiding it to keep appearances. Maybe it was because he sounded so honest and sincere when he told her he fancied her.

Pulling a blanket over them, although Ginny didn't know where it came from, he sighed contentedly. "Lathy will be here any minute with dinner," he said.

Ginny lifted up her head and gave him a wicked grin. "There's a few things I think we should do to pass time," she said suggestively.

"Mmm …" he purred.

Ginny fluttered her eyes shut and kissed him gently on the lips, her lips closed. He prodded them open with his tongue, caressing each and every section of her mouth. He felt himself go hot as Ginny massaged his chest tenderly, with her small fragile hands. He kissed her more brutally, not being able to contain himself. Ginny moaned in reply, her hands entangling his hair.

Draco heard the door open and instantly thought it was Lathy. He pulled back, his eyes still closed. "Leave the dinner on the table, Lathy. We're busy."

Ginny giggled, her eyes also still closed.

They heard a gasp and a choke. "Get off my sister, Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes shot open. He moved his head to the left and felt his body go numb. "Granger? Weasley? Auri?"

Ginny spun her head around and wheezed. "Ron …"

* * *

Ron followed Hermione into a small hallway, their hands still locked together. They had gotten out of the toy factory just a few minutes ago, Ron whining the whole way. He kept protesting about Malfoy being Santa, but Hermione just shushed him and continued their travel. He stood behind her, shooting glances every which way. 

Before he knew it, Hermione stopped abruptly. "Hermione?" he whispered. "What is it?"

"Sshh!" snapped Hermione. "There's a girl just standing there at the end of the hall."

Ron, who was quite confused, looked up and felt his lungs cripple slowly. He was staring into the eyes of a beautiful slim teenage girl, her legs long and lean. Her light silver eyes, tinted with blue, were shimmering in the dark. Her long silver hair flowing over her back, she smiled at him, her finger curling for him to come to her.

"Who is she, Ron?" asked Hermione. "And why is she asking you to go over there?"

Ronald squeezes Hermione's hand and replied softly, "It's Auriella. She's finally come to me."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry I couldn't put in the part with Ginny and Narcissa baking cookies, but I promised I will soon .. 

And if you are all confused ... the last part with Mione and Ron .. that was way before they met up with Auriella ... just to clarify .. anyways .. I know you think the D/G is a bit too fast, but I think its simply adorable ... I mean .. she just found out that Draco has feelings for her and now she's just reacting .. :)

I really hope you liked it ..

**Next Chapter**:

- Ginny, Hermione, Auri and Narcissa Bake Cookies

- Ron and Draco bond through a reindeer

- Fluff between Lucius & Narcissa

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade


End file.
